


You're dragging me down, down

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Do Octopi even have genders?, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 23 of kinktober 2020Tentacles
Relationships: Derek Hale/ Tentacles, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	You're dragging me down, down

Day 23, tentacles

Stiles screamed as he watched the giant, glowing Octopus grab Derek around the waist and drag him towards the lake. He scrambled after him but Derek shouted,

"No stay back, it's not safe. Get help!" Before being pulled under the water.

Stiles lurched upright, he needed Scott, Scott would help but there was a small rumbling noise and then there was a second, much smaller Octopus grabbing him and pinning him to the lake bank. His arms and legs were spread wide, tentacles wrapped around them so he couldn't get away.

After a moment of pure panic, Derek resurfaced with the Octopus, thankfully still alive and breathing but definitely missing some essential things… Like clothes. Derek looked like he'd been drugged. His pupils were like saucers and he was lax in the tentacle grip.

"You ok sourwolf? You're looking a bit too chill over there." Stiles said as the mommy Octopus brought him closer.

"Mmm yea, the big lobshter pinched me, its pinsher hash a shedative effect. She took me down to shee him cosh he can talk real wordsh, he shaid she just wantsh shome of my hormones for her and her baby and then we can go. Fwee ash a birdy. Ishn't that nice Shhhhtilesh." He slurred horribly, not noticing the horrified look on Stiles's face 

"What the fuck dude. How are they even getting your hormones? And why?" Stiles screamed at him.

"Wolf shtuff. Makesh them big and strong and intelly...intellgenty….intelliphone…. Clever. Makesh them clever.  
Gets it shexshyway."

Stiles didn't have time to parse out what that meant because he saw Octomomma wrap one slimy tentacle around Derek's cock while another slipped between his cheeks to rub at his rim.

"Fuck...tha feelshoooo good. Puddit in. Go on… Fuck ma hole" Derek moaned wantonly.

"Oh, you are going to regret this when they're done and then possibly kill me for being a witness," Stiles said, mostly to himself.

Derek was writhing against the tentacle that was slowly filling him and working his prostate perfectly. He came remarkably quickly the first time, the Octomomma catching it on one of her suckers and gliding over to Octobaby to shove it in his mouth.

She allowed Derek a few minutes to rest on the bank next to Stiles and Octobaby before she began exploring again. This time. While one tentacle went deep into Derek's ass, another super thin tentacle found It's way down the werewolf's urethra.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, yea... oooh that feels good." Derek panted

"You've stopped slurring, the stuff must be wearing off," Stiles said excitedly. His cock was hard in his pants now from watching Derek get reamed up close.

"Oh fuck, yes… Shut up Stiles, good you need to try this it feels so...aaah. Yea big momma, I can take more, go deeper in my ass and thicker in my…. oh...oh... Fuck! yes! Yes! Yessssssssss" Derek screamed as the tentacle withdrew from his urethra and he spewed out another load into Octomommys awaiting sucker. 

She gobbled up the seed this time but still didn't let Derek go. He was panting as if he'd run a marathon and the tentacle deep in his guts still hadn't retreated and was still gently writhing against his oversensitive prostate.

"Fuck, I think she's gonna go for one more Stiles but I don't know if I can. I'm so ooooh….. Sensitive now. Fuck everything is getting so clear now, Jesus you better not repeat this to aaaaaaaanybodyyyyyyyyyy fuck yea that's good, oh...oh maybe I can get hard again.

Just once more big momma, yea like that, put the second one in my ass… Fuck, yea double penetrate me. Oh god, I can't believe you get to see me like this… Fuck .. Now you know...ooh...ohh that I'm a slut." Derek cried out in pleasure while still frowning.

"Yea you are Der and it's the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen in my life. Go on momma, Stretch his little pussy wide with your thick tentacles… yea fuck him just like that, give it to him hard and fast. Perfect….

Ok now wrap another back around his cock and give him a tug. Maybe slip the tip into his urethra again."

"Fuck, Stiles, I'm gonna come again… It's coming, it's happening… It's FUUUUUCK," He screamed, spurting all over the tentacle this time, completely missing the sucker and just unloading everywhere.

The momma shoved the whole lot into her mouth in one go while withdrawing from Derek's body, patting him fondly on the cheek and then turning to go back into the lake. Octobaby followed suit, releasing Stiles who scrambled over to make sure Derek was ok and not bleeding from any orifices.

Derek's clothes came sailing out of the lake, landing next to them, somehow completely dry.

"Are you ok? That was...a lot," Stiles asked tentatively.

"I know I should be mortified and feeling used and embarrassed but fuck my body feels so relaxed and good. I think they were the best orgasms I've ever had.

You gonna do anything about yours?" Derek replied happily, his muscles were loose and his mind was buzzing quietly in the background.

"Umm, maybe when I get home?" Stiles said laughing.

"Well… I've lost any modicum of modesty or embarrassment at this point so…. Want me to come over and give you a hand?" Derek said brazenly as if he was asking Stiles to pass the butter.

"Yea, you can come help out if you like. Maybe bring your best blowjob skills." Stiles said as he righted himself and Derek put his clothes and shoes back on.

"How about I let you fuck my face and then my ass and go out for a date after?" Derek suggested plainly.

"Yes to all of that, please, yes, ok, yes to the please." Stiles rambled on until Derek pulled him closer for their first kiss, silencing the man until he was calm again and they could make their way back home.


End file.
